


Private Conversation

by Jestana



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Pining for another, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Bil is always happy to see Eivor.
Relationships: Bil/Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Bil/Eivor Varinsdottir
Kudos: 6





	Private Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I retrieved Bil's comb for her on my second playthrough and it got me to thinking. This fic is the end result.

"It must be around here somewhere," Bil called to the men she could see searching for her 'lost' comb. While they'd lingered around the waterfall and pond near which she waited, none had ventured into the water itself. "I think there are some spots you missed."

Long before she could grow bored of waiting, a familiar drengr rode up astride a black horse. Waving in greeting, the woman dismounted and tethered her horse nearby. "Bil. What treasure have you lost this time?"

"Eivor, it's lovely to see you again, my friend." Bil admired her young friend's lithe yet solidly muscled figure as she walked over towards the nearby bench. "I've lost my comb. Care to join in the search for it?"

Picking up the clue Bil had left on the bench, Eivor skimmed it once before nodding. "I shall be back momentarily." Removing her cloak and setting it on the bench, Eivor waded out into the pond and dove underwater. Though she remained outwardly calm, Bil waited and watched with bated breath for any sign of Eivor's return. Minutes after disappearing underwater, the familiar dark brown head broke the surface and the drengr waded back towards shore, presenting Bil with the elk bone comb. "I believe this is yours."

"Halt in your search!" Bil called, recognizing the comb she'd dropped into the water upon deciding that she'd like some company. "A winner, and my comb has been found." The men who'd been searching grumbled and wandered away. Eivor picked up her cloak and wrapped it around herself. "Now, the prize for finding my comb is some of my time." When she offered her hand to Eivor, her young friend easily pulled her to her feet. "A walk in nature, maybe more if that's where our conversation takes us."

Holding Bil's hand in both of her rough, callused ones, Eivor quietly asked, "May I request a more private setting for our conversation?"

"I thought you might, my nimble knife," Bil agreed, leading Eivor towards her humble hut amongst the trees. "You have that look about you."

Following Bil, Eivor inquired, "Shall I keep the comb?"

"Yes, of course." Bil smiled fondly up at Eivor. "Consider it another keepsake to go along with the others you've found for me." Upon entering Bil's home, she offered, "Shall I comb your hair for you?"

Blue eyes sparkling with amusement as Bil stoked her fire, Eivor nodded. "Yes, please. My shoulders _are_ rather tense and my hair is a-tangle."

"Then take off those wet things and sit here before me." Bil perched on the edge of her bed and pointed to the rug at her feet.

Chuckling, Eivor removed her soaked armor and clothes, leaving her clad only in her breastband and smalls. "Your wish is my command."

"What troubles you today, my young friend?" Bil inquired once Eivor sat down on the floor with her cloak over her lap so Bil could start undoing the elaborate braids.

Resting her arms on her upraised knees, Eivor muttered almost defensively, "What makes you think I am troubled?"

"We both know that you only seek me out when you have something on your mind that you can't share with anyone in your clan, save Valka." Bil had long ago learned to patient with the fierce warrior's prickly defensiveness.

Silence fell as Bil finished unraveling the braids and began running the comb through the dark brown tresses, the elk bone a lovely contrast to them. Eivor hummed quietly, occasionally flinching when Bil found a knot. With a heavy sigh, she finally admitted, "Kjotve still lives. I thought I had him this time."

"I _did_ hear a rumor that he'd captured you," Bil mused, remembering the conversation she'd overheard between two of her would-be suitors. "I know you, though, so I figured, even if he _had_ captured you, that you'd escape." She kissed the top of Eivor's head. "And here you are."

A proud smile lit Eivor's face. "I'm glad you have such faith in me, Bil."

"You _will_ avenge your father's honor, my fierce wolf," Bil told her firmly when the smile faded as quickly as it'd appeared.

Eivor picked at the cloak over her knees as Bil finished combing her hair and leaned forward to wrap her arms around the strong, muscular shoulders. "That's not what's bothering me."

"Is it about--" Bil didn't get a chance to finish her query because Eivor quickly rose to her feet and began to pace the small room.

Her almost-bare form golden in the firelight, Eivor tugged fretfully at the ends of her hair, now loose about her shoulders. "Not that, either, though I suppose it _is_ connected to it."

"If you wish to discuss it, I am here for you," Bil offered, setting the comb aside and checking Eivor's clothes and armor.

"It's-- I don't know-- I'd _never_ \-- he's my _brother_." At the end of her disjointed rambling, Eivor slumped onto the bed, clutching at her hair.

Concerned by her friend's behavior, Bil sat down beside her. "Perhaps you should start over and explain in complete sentences." Hoping to lighten the mood, she swatted Eivor's arm. "And stop spoiling my hard work while you're at it."

"Sorry." Eivor released her hair with a sheepish laugh. "I... It's complicated, but I saw a vision and Valka gave me an elixir to attempt to clarify it."

Wrapping her arms around Eivor, Bil listened patiently as she recounted her two visions, visibly distressed. Kissing her cheek once she fell silent, Bil mused, "No wonder it upset you. What meaning did Valka give you for them?"

"She said I would betray Sigurd." Eivor gently freed herself from Bil's embrace so she could stand up and pace once more, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists. "He is my _brother_! He saved me after Kjotve's betrayal. I would never...!"

Her voice gentle, Bil told her, "In a way, you already have, my nimble knife."

"I have not acted on my feelings," Eivor reminded Bil, stopping short with her hands balled into fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. "She is my brother's wife. I won't dishonor either of them that way."

Reluctantly, Bil told her. "It doesn't mean your feelings don't exist, Eivor. The fact that you love her is a betrayal in itself."

"One that only three of us know about," Eivor reminded her, wrapping her arms around herself. "As long as I don't tell _her_..."

"That's your choice, my fierce wolf," Bil replied and, deciding a distraction was in order, patted the spot beside her. "Now, let's take care of that tension you're feeling, hmm?"

Sitting down beside Bil, Eivor gently tugged her into a deep, hungry kiss. Her young lover never spoke when they made love, but that didn’t bother Bil. It was enough that they cared for each other in their own ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, a month of writing two ficlets a day wasn't enough to kill my creativity. This was fun to write.


End file.
